


Cheri, Cheri Lady, Living in Devotion

by miravisu



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigitte has a sweet mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheri, Cheri Lady, Living in Devotion

It was a mission that the entire day depended on.  
It was a mission of utmost importance.  
She could not screw this up.

The mostly darkblue clad female slowly sauntered down the long corridor that had  
an endless array of doors in her usual ferocious catlike walk, that looked like a mix  
of a feline stalking her prey and yet with an subtle air of arrogance to it. 

She approached the airy door, and gently pried the door open with her trusty lockpick  
in a matter of seconds. The office was dark and desolate but she had sufficient light to  
make out the contours of the elegantly stylish furniture in the room. Slowly she snuck  
closer to the elegant desk in the huge room. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside,  
they paused, but a second later a shrill ring and a mumbled conversation made the  
footsteps vanish into another direction. The female sighed out of relief and eyed her  
watch, she had two more minutes until someone for certain would be in this office.

Brigitte smiled her characteristic wicked grin, that had equal amounts of childish glee  
and a carnivorous femme fatale in it, as the lock finally came undone. She reached in  
under the hidden compartment, opened up another lock with another lockpick.  
Then she triumphantly held up the lollypop in her right hand. Mission accomplished!

As soon as she tucked the cherry red lollypop into her mouth, her mobile phone  
started to discretely vibrate. She raised her eyebrow, perplexed that anyone was actually  
calling at this hour. So she did not even bother to eye the caller id, as she clicked the  
ok button and gently pushed the phone to her ear. 

\- "I hope that wasn't a too difficult distraction from your daily schedule.."  
a familiar male voice somberly declared with a distinct sense of smugness in his voice.  
\- "Piece of cake, dah'ling" she cooed back. "Now, where are the rest?" she angrily asked  
with underlying ferocity contrasting her previous sentence.  
\- "Somewhere, over the rainbow.. and do say Hi to Lyle for me, although I think he might  
feel a tad.. tied up at the moment. Bolivian terrorists for some reason don't take too kindly  
on someone losing their goods" he quickly whispered. The grin in his voice was evident  
and she heard a click as the call was disconnected.

Brigitte pondered that tidbit of information as she surveyed the Oval Office's interior and  
sulked over having been robbed of most of her favourite lollies save for one precious that  
she had in her mouth at the moment. Figures that he had lured her away so he could set  
Lyle up. But she was not going to let anyone know the real reason to why she hadn't tagged  
along on the latest chase after their precious property. When she'd get her hands on him,  
then she'd make him pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another silly lollipop incident that I found in the stashes.   
> And don't tell Loki, then again if he and Jarod were to meet, could get.. iiiinteresting.  
> Title snagged from Cheri, Cheri Lady by Modern Talking.  
> Also [The Pretender Lives](http://www.thepretenderlives.com/)!


End file.
